It is often desirable when washing a vehicle to clean the under carriage of the vehicle. This is of particular importance where the vehicle has been used in a corrosive environment, such as where salt has been used to melt ice and hard packed snow. In self service car washes, this under car washing must be done with the spray wand which is used for washing the rest of the car body. However, it is difficult, especially with a low vehicle, to wash the complete under side of the vehicle in a completely satisfactory manner using such a wand.
In addition, it is often desirable to spray the underside of a vehicle with a rust-inhibiting composition. A device that has been proposed for under car washing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,726 issued Apr. 8, 1986 to Michel J. Unger. In that device, two widely spaced vertically oriented nozzles are carried on a rectangular housing supported on two caster wheels. The nozzles are supplied with water through a hollow handle connected to the housing. The handle has a flexible section or is itself flexible so that the housing can be positioned as desired under a vehicle.
The present invention is concerned with certain improvements in a device of this sort.